First Kiss
by threebagsfulled
Summary: Set during Chapter 3 of "Dancing In The Dark". I was asked what happened in the sun room between Reid and Molly so here it is! Rated "M" for more mature content than is in the main story. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters in it, more's the pity I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**Author's note**: Set during Chapter 3 of "Dancing in the Dark". I was asked what happened in the sun room... This mini chapter is rated "M" as it deals with more adult themes than the main story.

* * *

First Kiss

The sun room was painted in shadows. Molly tugged Reid into the deepest of them away from prying eyes. He was beautiful, she thought, even exhausted as he was now. This last case he'd been on had been brutal. She had heard it in his voice when they had talked late at night on the phone, but she had had no idea how it would change him so physically, bruising his eyes, hollowing his cheeks. He looked ill. Nothing sleep wouldn't cure, he'd promised her. And then the world stood still as he stared down at her with uncertainty and desire warring in his eyes.

"Kiss me," she breathed.

"I - ," he swallowed hard. "I -" he stuttered.

"You _have_ kissed a girl before, haven't you, Reid?" she teased.

A fleeting image of Lila Archer flashed briefly behind his eyes.

"Once," he admitted hoarsely, remembering the way she had assaulted his mouth so abruptly, and how for a fleeting instant he had kissed her back before he had pushed her away, confused and... frightened. Never in his life had his body overridden his brain before and for a brief moment in time he had confused the thing he had felt with love before rational thought had reasserted itself again. Love would not have left him feeling so...violated.

But Molly wasn't Lila. He swallowed hard, wanting so much to get this right. Slowly he raised a hand and cupped the side of her face. And she waited, letting this beautiful, gentle man move at his own pace. She had seen the look of distress that had briefly flitted across his face and knew that someone, at some time, had frightened him.

His thumb stroked her cheek before he danced it lightly across her bottom lip. She flicked her tongue out licking it and felt him catch his breath. Just one simple touch and he was undone. He rested his forehead against hers and she could feel him tremble as need warred with whatever errant thoughts were running through his head. Then dipping his mouth towards hers he feathered a butterfly soft kiss across her lips. She moaned and his mind abandoned him. Tongues warred, teeth bit and lips grew swollen and sore before they parted panting for breath.

Then he claimed her again, his mouth hot, needy, impassioned - but he wanted, he needed more. He needed to touch her. With trembling fingers he tugged on her t-shirt dragging it free of her skirt. while his lips claimed hers again and again, his tongue plundering deep inside her hot wet mouth.

Dear god, she thought before she stopped thinking entirely as his hands slipped under her shirt, cupping her breasts, squeezing, caressing.

"Molly," he moaned biting down on her lip. She would have screamed in desire if he hadn't covered her mouth just then with his own, his tongue seeking, probing. Her senses shattered and when they finally parted his beautiful eyes were heavy lidded, and hot with desire, and then he smiled.

"Oh god, Reid -" she breathed, fisting her hands in his hair and pulling his mouth down again. When they broke apart next, Reid's smile was even deeper. Dr. Reid had just discovered how intoxicating kissing could be...and then he swayed just a little, passion and exhaustion having sapped what had been left of his strength. He thrust a hand out and caught himself against the wall behind her.

"Reid?" He didn't answer, fighting an overwhelming desire to just fall down where he was standing. "Here-" turning quickly she dragged cushions off the couch to the floor, drawing him down with her on to them, pulling his head in to her lap as she settled back against the couch, feathering his face with baby soft kisses and gentle caresses until his shaking body relaxed.

"Sleep – just sleep," she whispered as his eyes fluttered closed.

His body was on fire, how could he – and then the arms of sleep enfolded him and he slept deeply, safe in her arms … until the nightmares came to rip and claw. He stirred restlessly, his breath coming in harsh gasps.

"Reid," Molly shook his shoulder gently, "Reid? It's just a dream, shhhh, shhhh, it's just a dream..." only it wasn't. His nightmares weren't just about the bodies he'd seen or the anguished faces of the bereaved. The dark abyss lurked there, teasing, taunting a worse seductress than any woman could ever be, offering him oblivion – he could taste it, feel it, a ravening beast he teetered on the edge of. And when he was exhausted like this it would be so easy to just give in to it...

"Reid?" Molly whispered again. "It's just a dream," she repeated helplessly.

No, he thought sadly, it's my life, my hell, my eternity. The abyss loomed in front of him, a single tear leaked down his cheek. She wiped it away gently, wide eyes staring worriedly into his as he opened them. But today it wouldn't win, today he had Molly.

"Reid?"

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I'm alright...I'm alright." he whispered._ Because you're here..._

She stroked his hair until his breathing was slow and even again. "I'm sorry, Molly...we all have them," he said tiredly.

"Nightmares?" she asked in a small voice.

He nodded, sighing, sitting up, running his hands through his hair, rubbing his eyes, willing the beast back in to it's corner.

"You see so many terrible things..."

...if you only knew...

Oh god he was gorgeous, Molly thought. I want him, nightmares and all. And then he was angling his bruised and swollen mouth over hers again, needing her now even more badly than he had before. Nibbling, licking, sucking...she whimpered and deepened the kiss, trailing feather light fingers down his chest, feeling his muscles tightening with the friction of his shirt as she trailed them down lower still, covering his moans with ones of her own.

"_Molly_ -" it was barely a whisper filled with desire. A plea. He wanted, he needed - and then his phone rang. Her hand stilled on the flat planes of his belly. He closed his eyes. No...not _now._ The noise stopped.

"Reid?" he shook his head, tracing circles on the back of her hand. It rang again, he moaned in frustration and dug it out, glancing at the read out, before setting it down unanswered.

"I'm sorry," he said as it rang again. She leaned forward and feathered a soft kiss across his lips and the phone rang again.

Groping blindly he flipped it open,

"Reid," he said huskily.

"Why didn't you answer your phone!" Hotch's voice thundered.

Reid blinked, startled that it was Hotch and not JJ.

"I -"

"Wheels up in thirty," he went on not waiting for an answer,

"Hotch – I'm in Front Royal, I can't -"

"What the _hell_ are you doing there – Garcia!" he bellowed turning briefly away from his phone.

Reid could hear him talking rapidly to her, then he came back on and said,

"I need an address -"

"Um..." Reid gave it to him, stuttering slightly still. Hotch was furious...

"Is there somewhere to put down a chopper around there?" He demanded.

"Um... " he glanced out into the garden, "yes. There's a back yard large enough, the trees are set far enough back and there aren't any power lines," he added.

"ETA, Garcia?" Reid heard Hotch ask.

"We'll bring your gun and 'go' bag. The chopper's on it's way and Reid...I'm sorry," he added tiredly.

Reid pocketed his phone and closed his eyes, trying desperately to collect himself.

"Reid?" Molly whispered.

He opened his eyes slowly and was overwhelmed by the desire that hit him as he stared at her. He reached out a trembling hand and gently stroked her cheek, before lowering his head and claiming her mouth again.

"You think your mom's going to get mad when a helicopter lands in her garden?" he whispered finally.

_Wha..what?_ Molly blinked, dizzy from his kisses. "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head, sliding his hand behind her neck and pulling her close again.

"I...I think she'll get over it," Molly breathed as his lips found hers again. Oh mercy, he was _leaving._

"_Reid!"_

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She bowed her head against his chest fighting tears as he wrapped his arms around her, then she pulled away slowly and looked up at him assessing the damage done.

"You look like you've been mangled -" she whispered.

And he laughed, erasing, for just a second, the exhaustion that etched his face. The smile faded slowly as he touched her lips with his fingertips. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"You might need to move my car before I can send someone to get it," she took them from him, twining her fingers in his.

"Or you could just leave it..."

"I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"I'm not going anywhere..."

The whumping sound of beating rotors cut through the silence around them. The chopper landed in a wash of leaves and flower petals. Mrs. Whittier's going to kill me, Reid thought as he watched the destruction of her flower beds. Molly squeezed his hand desperately holding on. He lowered his head for one last mind searing kiss before snatching up his jacket and running out in to the yard, ducking his head low to run under the still whirring blades. He turned for just an instant before climbing aboard, slamming the door, strapping in and jamming his headset on. The pilot swung the chopper around as it lifted and he got a last glimpse of Molly looking up at him.

"Hot chick," the pilot said as they headed east and she disappeared somewhere behind them.

You have no idea, Reid thought. You have no idea.

And in the ravening dark, the beast licked it's lips...


End file.
